Beverages such often sold in glass or aluminum containers (e.g. beer and wine) or in paper to-go cups (e.g., coffee). In particular, fine wines and craft beers suitable for presentation as gifts are typically sold in single containers. If a purchaser desires to gift several single containers of fine wine and/or craft beer, several separate single containers must be transported. While bags may be used, bags are typically designed to store a single container and do not solve the problem of transporting multiple single containers. Folding cardboard containers for beer are typically not available for purchase at the point of sale and, in any event, are not sufficiently decorative for gift presentation.
With coffee, a person may purchase several coffees in single paper cups for gatherings such as a meeting. Coffee shops typically provide disposable containers made of cardboard for carrying up to four paper cups of coffee, but such containers are not decorative nor are they sturdy or easy to carry.
The need thus exists for portable carriers for items such as beverage containers that can be inexpensively manufactured, stored, and shipped, can be easily and quickly assembled at the point of purchase, and can be made of sturdy, reusable, and aesthetically pleasing materials.